First Annual Slayers Spelling Bee 2002
by Shira
Summary: The title says it all! Just a cute little idea I had at around 3 am... The Slayers compete in a Spelling Bee with me, Shira, as host!


**Hiyas! This was just a little thingy I thought of last night around 3 am... The idea just sort of appeared there, so I decided to type it up. It seemed a cute idea at the time...**

=== 

Shira: Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen, to the first annual Slayers Spelling Bee, 2002!! 

Audience: *applause* *whistle* HOORAY!!! 

Shira: I am Shira, and I will be tonight's judge. Now, let me introduce you to our competitors! We have Gourry Gabriev... 

Gourry: Hi! *waves* 

Shira: Lina Inverse... 

Lina: *grin* Hi, all! 

Shira: Xellos Metallium... 

Xellos: *wink* *wave* 

Shira: Filia Ul Copt... 

Filia: Hello, everyone! *smile* 

Shira: Zelgadis Greywords... 

Zelgadis: ... 

Shira: And Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun! 

Amelia: *v-sign* 

Audience: *round of applause* 

Shira: Okay, here's how the Spelling Bee works. I will ask the first person in line to spell a word. If they can't spell it, they have to go sit down, and the next person tries to spell it. After someone gets the word right, I move on to another word, until there's only one person standing. Everybody understand? 

Gourry: Uh... fifteen? 

Lina: Gotcha! 

Xellos: Sore wa himitsu desu! 

Filia: Yes, ma'am! 

Zelgadis: Sure. 

Amelia: Understand!! 

Shira: Good. The prize for this year's winner will be a five-foot gold trophy filled to the brim with gold coins! 

Lina: $GOLD$ 

Shira: Okay, we'll go right along the line and start with Gourry. Gourry, spell pickle. 

Gourry: What? You want me to spell it? Okay... um... pickle? That's... P-I-K-L... right? 

Shira: Sorry, Gourry, but that's wrong. You'll have to go sit down... 

Gourry: *shrug* *sits on a chair at the back of the stage* 

Shira: Okay, Lina, spell pickle. 

Lina: Sure. P-I-C-K-L-E. 

Shira: That's correct! 

Audience: *applause* 

Shira: Okay, Xellos, spell namagomi. 

Xellos: Sore wa himitsu desu! *wink* 

Shira: Sorry... wrong... sit down... 

Xellos: *sits on a chair at the back of the stage* 

Shira: Filia, spell namagomi. 

Filia: Easy! N-A-M- 

Xellos: X... 

Filia: *grits teeth* A-G- 

Xellos: P... 

Filia: *is angry* Shira-san, may I start over? 

Shira: Yeah, you get one start over. 

Filia: N-A-M- 

Xellos: P... 

Filia: A- 

Xellos: D... 

Filia: G- 

Xellos: Z... 

Filia: Z-- NO!!! 

Shira: Sorry, Filia, but that's wrong... 

Filia: *turns to Xellos* NAMAGOMI!!! What were you thinking!?!?! 

Xellos: *wink* Sore wa himitsu desu! 

Filia: Humph!!! *sits on a chair at the back of the stage* 

Shira: Kaaay... Zelgadis, spell namagomi. 

Zelgadis: N-A-M-A-G-O-M-I. 

Amelia: Hooray Zelgadis-san!! 

Shira: That's right!! 

Audience: *applause* 

Shira: Kay, Amelia, spell justice. 

Amelia: *smile* All right! J-U-S-T-I-C-E. Justice!! 

Audience: *applause* 

Shira: That's right! 

Amelia: *v-sign* 

Shira: Okay, we've got three contestants out, and three left at the end of the first round. Now we start at the beginning again with Lina. Lina, spell Shabranigdo. 

Lina: Right. Sure. Shabranigdo. Um... 

Gourry: Shabadingo? I remember him!!! 

Lina: Shabadingo... S-H-A-B-A-D-I-N-G-O. Shabadingo. 

Shira: Lina... that wasn't the word. 

Lina: Huh? 

Shira: I asked you to spell Shabranigdo. You spelled Shabadingo. 

Lina: *glares at Gourry* Gourry no baka!!! 

Shira: Sorry, but you'll have to sit down... 

Lina: *storms over* *conks Gourry* *sits down* 

Shira: Okaay... Zelgadis, spell Shabranigdo. 

Zelgadis: S-H-A-B-R-A-N-I-G-D-O. 

Shira: That's correct. 

Amelia: YAY!! Zelgadis-san!!! 

Audience: *applause* 

Shira: Amelia, spell evidence. 

Amelia: Evidence. E-V-I-D-E-N-C-E. Evidence!! 

Shira: That's right!! 

Audience: *applause* 

Zelgadis: You're pretty good at this... 

Amelia: *blush* You too, Zelgadis-san!! 

Shira: Okay, Zelgadis, spell chimera. 

Zelgadis: C-H-I-M-E-R-A. 

Amelia: HOORAY, Zelgadis-san!! 

Shira: Yes!! 

Audience: *applause* 

Shira: Okay, Amelia, spell retribution. 

Amelia: Right. Retribution. R-E-T-R-I-B-U-T-I-O-N. Retribution! 

Shira: Absolutely correct! 

Audience: *applause* 

Amelia: *v-sign* 

Shira: All right, Zelgadis, spell millennium. 

Zelgadis: M-I- *looks over at excited Amelia* L-L- *thinks for a second* E-N- *decides* I-U-M. Millennium. 

Audience: Aaawwwww... 

Shira: Sorry, Zelgadis, but that's wrong. *is shocked he got it wrong* 

Amelia: Poor Zelgadis-san! 

Zelgadis: *shrug* *sits on a chair at the back of the stage* 

Shira: But Amelia, if you can spell it right, you'll be our champion. 

Amelia: Okaayy... 

Shira: Now, Amelia, spell millennium. 

Amelia: Right. Millennium. M-I-L-L-E-N-N-I-U-M. Millennium? 

Shira: That's correct!!! 

Audience: *wild applause* 

Shira: Amelia, you are our champion in the first annual Slayers Spelling Bee, 2002!! 

Amelia: Really? YAY!!! 

Phibby: *wheels out the trophy on a big cart* *leaves* 

Shira: There's your prize, Amelia!! 

Amelia: YAY!!! *v-sign* Victory!! 

**AFTER-SHOW INTERVIEWS**

**GOURRY**

Shira: What made you miss the very first word? 

Gourry: *shrug* It sounded like that would be the way to spell pickle... P-I-K-L... pickle. Right? 

Shira: Yeah, but that's the English language for you. Nothing's the way it seems. 

Gourry: umm... sure... 

**LINA**

Shira: So, how'd you get the wrong word, Lina? 

Lina: Jellyfish brains said Shabadingo right after you told me to spell Shabranigdo, and then I guess I got a little confused and spelled Shabadingo instead, so it's all jellyfish's fault! I'm gonna strangle him later!! 

**XELLOS**

Shira: Why didn't you try to spell the word, Xellos? 

Xellos: Sore wa himitsu desu! *wink* 

**FILIA**

Shira: What made you miss that word, Filia? You'd assume that you, of all people, could spell namagomi. 

Filia: I know perfectly well how to spell namagomi, but that mazoku scum was tricking me by saying letters he knew were wrong. *flips her hair* He confused me. 

Shira: So, you say you can spell namagomi? 

Filia: Yes. N-A-M-A-G-O-M-I. Or you can spell it X-E-L-L-O-S, whichever way you prefer. 

Shira: Right... 

**ZELGADIS**

Shira: Why'd you miss that last word? It seemed almost as if you missed it on purpose. 

Zelgadis: *looks around* Are you certain no one sees this interview? 

Shira: *crosses fingers behind her back* Positive! 

Zelgadis: Okay... It's because... well... Amelia seemed so excited about this, and I didn't want her to be disappointed by losing, so I lost on purpose so she could win. 

Shira: *starry-eyed* That's so sweet!!! 

Zelgadis: *blush* Just don't tell anyone, okay? 

Shira: So kawaii!!! 

**AMELIA**

Shira: So, Amelia, how does it feel to be the winner of the first annual Slayers Spelling Bee? 

Amelia: Great! And yet... slightly disappointing... 

Shira: Why? 

Amelia: Zelgadis-san was doing so well! I wanted him to win!! 

Shira: *grin* Ironic, isn't it? 

Amelia: What is? 

Shira: Nothiiinnngg.... *grin* 

**AFTER THE INTERVIEWS**

Shira: Thanks for coming, everyone! Make sure to come next year for the second annual Slayers Spelling Bee, 2003!! 


End file.
